


Nove orchidee

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florilegio di episodi dall'infanzia e dall'adolescenza di tre fratelli Kuran, fra pseudo-normalità e tragedia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nove orchidee

**Author's Note:**

> Prima pubblicazione: 31/10/2008-18/01/2009, EFP. Leggermente rivista e corretta. Raccolta.  
> A proposito del titolo: "nove orchidee" è la traduzione ufficiale del cognome "Kuran", così come nove sono le flashfic della raccolta.
> 
> Generalmente non apprezzo le storie a tematica incestuosa - ma all'angst e alla tragedia non so resistere, e questi tre mi hanno praticamente forzato la mano :p  
> SPOILER: se siete alla pari col manga, saprete che Rido non è proprio morto. Ma fingiamo che lo sia ;) anche perché credo che la sua sopravvivenza sia solo temporanea...  
> DISCLAIMER: no, non possiedo il manga. Se avessi anche il minimo diritto, non si sarebbe ridotto a un gran minestrone, ve l'assicuro.

**#01**

**Come la luna piena la notte di Samhain**

 

L'intarsio a tralci d'edera, abitato da rettili e pomi rossi come punti cardinali, era il solo particolare visibile nell’aria stagnante dell’anticamera, persino ai suoi occhi. La lancetta delle dodici scattò, trafiggendo uno dei draghi.

Dodici lugubri lamenti. Tutto il resto era silenzio.

Incapace di resistere oltre, Juri attraversò la stanza e afferrò la maniglia con tanta forza da troncarla. Il pezzo d’ottone le restò sul palmo, spolverato di segatura. Lo scagliò lontano.

Stessa sorte toccò allo stolido portone di bronzo, i cui bassorilievi – al giro dei cardini – scavarono un’impronta speculare di sé sulla parete esterna.

Non era da lei comportarsi così. Ma s’era stancata di pazientare. Foglie morte cominciarono a sbriciolarsi sotto i suoi piedi; erano dappertutto, un tappeto sporco gettato sul patio; facevano assomigliare il giardino a una di quelle rinsecchite sculture di sughero che si conservano sotto vetro, di ava in nipote, sempre uguali e sempre più decrepite.

Spendendo un discreto sogghigno al paragone, la vampira proseguì.

Almeno, il tempo era dalla sua parte: il buio, benché meno fitto di quello in villa, dove l'atmosfera era densa e fredda come la nebbia, l’avrebbe nascosta a occhi indiscreti. Balzò oltre un rivo artificiale, s’aprì un passaggio tra i cespugli di rododendro carichi di fiori appiccicosi e fece perdere le proprie tracce.

Oh, non per molto, non s’illudeva. Se c’era una cosa che non poteva fuggire, erano gli obblighi del suo casato.

Sedette fra le braccia piangenti di un salice, stanca, scegliendo il posto a caso. Uno valeva l’altro… finalmente, una scelta priva di implicazioni politiche o sentimentali.

Raccolse le mani sulle ginocchia, posandovi il mento. Una lieve brezza odorosa di humus suonò gli specchietti appesi tra le foglie, occhieggiando verso l’alone della luna brumosa. Un guizzo nello stagno.

Juri fu colta da un ricordo. Quel posto sapeva di Rido.

Sorrise, con amarezza, poiché il ricordo di un fratello dovrebbe portare calore e piacere; era normale. Ma quale sorella _normale_ sarebbe stata fidanzata con quel fratello? E quale, concedendo che fosse ammissibile, l’avrebbe rifiutato dopo quasi duemila anni di fidanzamento?

Non è colpa mia, pensò di protestare. Non l’ho scelto io. _Quando sono nata altri avevano già deciso per me._

Ma sarebbe stato mentire e non voleva conficcare quell'ultima spina nella carcassa cui s'era ridotto il loro rapporto. Se Rido aveva decretato la fine di tutto, lei ne aveva deciso l’inizio, e quella responsabilità le sarebbe gravata sulle spalle per sempre, nel bene e nel male.

Era successo proprio quel giorno. Pensosa, si chiese come stesse affrontando il colpo quella sua mente volubile, collerica, abituata al dileggio e alla malizia; rabbia e disperazione s’erano annidati dentro di lui… le aveva viste accendersi e ribollire nel momento in cui gli aveva dato la notizia.

Premette più forte le mani sulle ginocchia.

Non sapeva esattamente quando avesse iniziato a temere Rido, le sue reazioni, i suoi progetti. Se cercava tra i ricordi un momento preciso, non lo trovava: era stato un avvelenamento graduale, discreto come una vipera nella tana di una talpa.

Un tempo erano stati fratelli molto vicini, tutti e tre. Non era un caso se, nei corridoi delle casate perbene, si vociferava che l'etichetta nobiliare avesse cominciato a morire con loro. A quell'epoca scorrazzavano ovunque, senza remore, il più lontani possibile — consapevolmente o meno — dall'ideale pensato per loro; almeno finché la realtà non aveva dimostrato con durezza che fingere di non vedere le responsabilità era diverso dal non averne. Rido ne era rimasto indignato.

E aveva preso in mano la situazione.

Da sempre portato per il comando, per i sotterfugi intelligenti, e figlio primogenito, col suo potere li aveva strappati di continuo alle grinfie di adulatori e precettori. Detestava quella gente. Al diavolo tutti. Meglio starsene al rifugio segreto.

E con quelle parole la prendeva in braccio, anche quando ormai pesava troppo (fatto per cui la canzonava senza pietà), portandola via. Le sue proteste adirate lo facevano ridere. Accoglieva con una risata persino le battute di Haruka.

Era a quel tempo che l'affetto fraterno s'era trasformato in un qualcosa di più complesso, misto a ingenuità e fascinazione. Aveva amato Rido. A che sarebbe servito negarlo? Quel fratello sicuro e volitivo l'aveva posta (e forse la poneva tuttora) al di sopra di ogni cosa, la divertiva, le insegnava, era destinato a lei. Era suo. E lei ne era felice. Nessuno li avrebbe separati.

Non poteva immaginare che i loro nemici più pericolosi sarebbero stati i secoli che li dividevano dalle nozze. Quei decenni silenziosi li avevano oltrepassati con lenta violenza, sfiorando appena Haruka e lei e — in apparenza — anche Rido. Finché erano insieme, nulla sarebbe cambiato.

Ora si rendeva conto di essere stata una povera sciocca. Nella propria ingenuità, ubriaca di spensieratezza, non era riuscita a vedere che il veleno dei Kuran strisciava sotto la pelle di suo fratello… soffocando il lato gentile del suo carattere e inasprendo quello autoritario. Non s'era accorta che, a furia di coprire per loro, i sotterfugi si trasformavano in complotti; i sorrisi, in ghigni sarcastici; l'affetto in gelosa avarizia.

Stare insieme era divenuto sempre più difficile, un crescente disagio sotto i suoi occhi predatori, mossi dall'incertezza, dal sospetto. E lei, compagna divenuta oggetto, una corona trionfale da ostentare davanti a tutti, aveva concepito la paura.

Nessuno la guardava per ciò che era veramente. Sotto gli occhi del concilio, dei parenti e dei vassalli, sarebbe avvizzita senza morire per molto tempo, come la falena succhiata dal ragno, prigioniera di un ruolo e di un marito incapace di comprendere l'assurdità delle finzioni di corte.

_Haru…_

Quel nome interruppe la catena di tristi pensieri. Già, non tutti.

Qualcuno aveva visto. Qualcuno _sapeva_. Haruka: l'ancora della sua vita, il suo migliore amico. Se non ci fosse stato lui, non avrebbe saputo cosa fare… ma, forse, allo stesso tempo quell'orribile situazione non sarebbe mai sorta. Sarebbe tanto incattivito Rido, se non avesse dovuto sentirsi costantemente confrontato, misurato e comparato dalle malelingue a suo fratello minore? Se non avesse temuto di perderla – timore fondato, alla fine – al confronto?

Forse no. O forse sì.

Juri strinse le labbra. Non aveva più importanza.

Non avrebbe mai dimenticato la notte in cui, davanti ai suoi occhi e ignorando il suo grido scioccato, Rido aveva ucciso un comune livello D e un umano colpevoli d'aver intrattenuto rapporti.

«Era solo un'umana» le aveva risposto, andandosene «e lui un idiota.»

Non era così che ragionava Juri Kuran. Non era così che agiva. Il suo rango poteva averle ispirato orgoglio, dignità, ma non quel nichilistico dispotismo; e conosceva abbastanza suo fratello da capire che ormai era troppo tardi per cambiarlo. Ci aveva provato, peggiorando solo le cose.

 _In che cosa ti hanno trasformato_ , _Rido?_ _Com'è potuto succedere?_

La sua risata sincera non risuonava nei corridoi da troppo tempo. Se l'era dimenticata. Da spiritoso, affidabile confidente era mutato in politico scafato e tirannico, i cui occhi dilaniavano al pari della lingua. Forse un'altra avrebbe resistito; ci sarebbe passata sopra. Lei no.

Non era per questo che l'aveva amato. Aveva _paura_ di questo nuovo Rido.

Perciò aveva scelto Haruka, dapprima stringendosi a lui nell'incomprensione, poi, quasi incredula, riscoprendo la consolazione di una conversazione sincera e di una compagnia tranquilla, stabile e inamovibile come le fondamenta di una montagna.

Aveva scelto Haruka, lo avrebbe sposato e lo avrebbe reso padre. E ne sarebbe stata felice, perché il desiderio di fuggire da tutte le sregolate tradizioni di famiglia non superava l'amore che provava per lui. Si sarebbe concessa quell'unico conformismo.

E, tuttavia, non avrebbe mai smesso di commemorare con dolore i bei giorni d'infanzia, quando loro fratello era il centro luminoso dell'universo, rassicurante al pari di una luna piena la notte di Samhain. Non avrebbe mai smesso di chiedersi dove avessero sbagliato e come sarebbero andate le cose se la sorte fosse stata un po' più benevola con loro.

Si alzò a guardare il laghetto, scostando i rami del salice.

_E non cesserò di pregare perché tu possa trovare la serenità, fratello._

* * *

 

****

**#02**

****

****

**Storie dall'oceano topografico**

****

 

Fra le pareti del palazzo reale circolava una leggenda. Fin da quando era in fasce l’aveva sentita mormorare nei corridoi, fra trine e merletti servili; una conoscenza antica, inevitabile, che si applicava alla famiglia Kuran da sempre.

_Il primo a nascere sarà l’ultimo a morire._

A Rido sembrava un indovinello assurdo e superstizioso. Non poteva riferirsi a un Kuran qualunque; e, tuttavia, nessuno della prima generazione viveva ancora, così da poter essere l'ultimo a tirare le cuoia. Semplicemente, un caso adatto non esisteva. O forse la leggenda si riferiva ai fratelli nati nel casato?

Se lo chiese il giorno in cui tenne in braccio Haruka, sospettando di aver tratto conclusioni sbagliate.

Se lo chiese di nuovo alla nascita della sorellina, rosea, paffuta e adorabile.

Ne fu certo quando furono cresciuti. Non della veridicità della diceria, ma del fatto che sarebbe stato lui stesso a renderla reale. Finalmente non era più solo. Giurò che avrebbe ripagato il favore proteggendoli per tutta la vita, morendo solo dopo di loro, quando nulla avrebbe più potuto toccarli. E dopo di loro sarebbe morto, un giorno. Proprio come desiderava.

Beffato dall’ingenerosa, ironica mano del destino.

* * *

 

****

**#03**

**L'unica che dà pace**

****

 

«Rido?» La porta scivolò silenziosa sui cardini. «Sei qui?»

L'acredine di braci spente pervadeva la camera, buia; a un primo sguardo le parve vuota, ma persino con Haruka alle spalle poté cogliere la forte presenza di loro fratello maggiore, da qualche parte nelle vicinanze. Esitò, chiedendosi cosa fare.

Poi, scambiato uno sguardo d'intesa con Haruka, strinse le labbra ed entrò, sgambettando con grazia sulle esili gambe di undicenne.

«Rido…?»

Lo trovò dietro il letto, stravaccato contro la parete, tra le falde cascanti del baldacchino. La sua camicia francese era quasi completamente aperta, sbilenca, come se avesse cercato di strapparsela.

Alcuni bottoni puntellavano il tappeto persiano.

«Fratellino» mormorò, inginocchiandosi.

Non era la prima volta che lo trovavano così e, temeva, non sarebbe stata l'ultima. Che stava succedendo? C'era senza dubbio qualcosa di diverso. La barriera di cortigiani che li divideva si faceva ogni giorno più folta.

All'improvviso, Rido si svegliò dal suo torpore e l'abbrancò per i gomiti.

Juri mandò un grido di sorpresa. Poi, compreso che la stava abbracciando, si rilassò.

«Che cosa ti hanno detto…?»

Lui non rispose, soffocando il respiro agitato nel suo collo. Avvertendo una collera familiare montarle in petto, la bambina ricambiò la stretta con forza.

«Sono solo degli invidiosi. Non ascoltarli, Rido.»

I suoi ricci le solleticavano la bocca. Inattesa, una risata gutturale fece vibrare le spalle del fratello, rombando negli ampi polmoni maschili con la minaccia di un ruggito.

«Oh, lo so. Ma quanto sono bravi a indossare il ruolo.»

Tacque ancora un istante, quindi si scostò e le passò le mani fra i capelli, guardandola coi suoi strani occhi spaiati.

Un sorriso sicuro. La baciò sulla guancia, tenendola stretta.

«Tu sei l'unica che mi dà pace, Juri.»

* * *

 

****

**#04**

**La chiamerei Yuuki**

****

 

Era un afoso pomeriggio di giugno e nell'antico studio non filtrava un alito d'aria. Rido Kuran, età apparente quattordici anni, leggeva stravaccato sull'unica poltrona del mobilio, mentre i suoi fratelli minori si concentravano sui compiti lasciati dal precettore.

Era da un pezzo che rileggeva le stesse tre righe. Nello sventolarsi col segnalibro, pensò che la noia avrebbe anche potuto ucciderlo. Alla fine, non resistette più.

«Neh, Juri» buttò lì, indirizzandole un sorriso _charmant_. «Come vuoi chiamare la nostra prima figlia?»

Dalla sorpresa, a lei cadde di mano la penna; mentre alzava lo sguardo, imitata da Haruka, le sue guance colorirono.

«Non ti sembra un po' _presto_ per pensarci?»

Rido levò una mano in segno di resa. «E' solo per spezzare la noia, così. E, in fondo, non si pensa mai abbastanza presto a certe cose…» Ghigno impenitente.

Juri mugugnò qualcosa, scostandosi i capelli dal collo.

«Boh, non lo so. Non so neanche se la voglio, una bambina.»

«A me piacerebbe "Juri".»

«Che?»

«"Juri". Come te.» Il maggiore dei Kuran cominciò a sognare a occhi aperti, come l'avevano visto fare poche volte. «Immaginate… due adorabili, bellissime Juri tutte per me!»

Mentre Rido continuava a fare progetti superomistici, la sorella arricciò il naso tra il lusingato e lo scocciato, rivolgendosi ad Haruka che, fino a quel momento, aveva assistito in silenzio.

«E tu, Haru, come la chiameresti?»

L'attenzione di Rido tornò su di loro al fulmicotone. «Chiamare chi?»

«La figlia che avrà un giorno.»

«Da _chi_?»

«E che ne so? Da Shizuka, magari?»

Haruka alzò le spalle, disinteressato; i suoi occhi esprimevano una placida, irrisoria disapprovazione dell'intero argomento, che cadde, permettendo ai compiti di essere finiti.

Ma allorché, quella sera, Juri uscì dalla propria camera per avviarsi alla cena di gala, lui aspettava in corridoio, vestito di un completo scuro e vellutato.

«La chiamerei "Yuuki"» disse, asciutto. «Yuuki.»

Lei ripeté quel nome a fior di labbra, innamorandosene.

* * *

 

****

**#05**

**Dignità del proprio rango**

****

 

«E' una cosa ridicola, Haruka. Non ti vergogni?»

No, Haruka non si vergognava. Di nulla, a quanto pare, poiché continuò a masticare il boccone senza pulirsi la faccia dalla panna. Alzando le spalle, Juri tagliò il dolce con la forchetta e allungò un'altra porzione, subito incamerata dalla bocca zannuta del fratello.

Rido fumò. «Beh, dovresti. Sembri un poppante.»

Haruka deglutì, si leccò i baffi e gli rivolse uno sguardo piatto. «Che c'è di male? La festa è finita.»

«Chi vuoi che ci veda, siamo solo noi» aggiunse Juri.

«Non è questione di essere o non essere visti. E' questione di comportarsi con la dignità del proprio rango.»

Il placido Haruka sembrò finalmente irritarsi: storse la bocca, scambiò un'occhiata con la sorella e si alzò dal tappeto persiano, spolverandosi.

«Scusate, Gran Ciambellano. Vado a dormire, ora. E' abbastanza dignitoso?» aggiunse una linguaccia per buona misura.

Quando se ne fu andato Juri scosse il capo, raschiando il piattino.

«Sei il solito rompiscatole, Rido…»

Pescò il boccone finale, quello con ciliegina, e se lo portò alle labbra. Uno strattone alla gonna.

«Oi.»

«Sì?»

Rido squadrò il cucchiaio, poi, con tutta la dignità di un principe sedicenne, spalancò la bocca guardando altrove.

Juri scoppiò a ridere e lo accontentò.

* * *

 

****

**#06**

**Quel che poi accadrà, nessuno lo sa**

****

 

«Sposerai Rido?»

«E’ stabilito così.»

«Non propinarmi questo credo. Non parlo di quello che vogliono gli altri, ma di quello che vuoi tu.»

La giovane Juri immerse i piedi nel laghetto, emettendo una risata spenta. «Lo so che è cambiato; so come la pensa adesso. E non gli voglio più bene come una volta… ma ho scelta?»

«Un’alternativa c’è sempre.»

«Ah, ah. Non credo. Impazzirebbe del tutto se gli venissi a mancare. E chi vuole un’altra guerra?»

Il volto di Haruka si riflesse sull’acqua accanto al suo.

«E tu, Juri? Non sei tu quella che vuole ricompensare l’onestà e i buoni propositi? Chi penserà alla _tua_ felicità?»

I loro occhi s’incontrarono e lei, per paura di dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentita, li abbassò, scuotendo la testa. Suo fratello s’avvicinò fino a posarle il mento sulla spalla, proprio accanto all’orecchio, cingendola per la vita.

«Vorrei essere io a farlo.»

Il cuore sembrò uscirle dalla gola.

«Sposa me, Juri.»

 

_Ma dolore e piaghe per le loro offese,_

_battaglia e carestia e tutte le pestilenze,_

_faranno di questa terra una landa desolata…_

* * *

 

****

**#07**

**Genesis**

****

 

«Come hai potuto? Come hai _potuto_?» Juri distolse lo sguardo, dura e impenetrabile come il basalto che pavimentava il corridoio. «Non sono più abbastanza per te?»

«Sei anche troppo.»

«Juri…»

«Sei diventato un assassino!» scattò lei. «Un tiranno sanguinario! La vita degli altri non ha più alcun valore per te ― se mai ne ha avuto.»

«La tua mi è inestimabile.»

Una risata secca. «Io sono una su milioni di persone, Rido. Non è stringendoci l’un l’altro a occhi chiusi che diventeremmo dei buoni sovrani.»

«E tu che ne sai?»

«Lo so. E questa è solo la punta dell’iceberg. C’è tanto altro.»

«Spiegami il resto, allora, dannazione!»

Il tempo che gli concedeva, però, andava morendo. Lo fissò con freddezza.

«Basta, Rido. Abbiamo chiuso. E’ finita. Non sposerò mai un despota.» Gli volse le spalle.

«Juri?!»

Lo abbandonò lì, in un angolo del loggiato, a raccogliere i pezzi dell’unico cuore che avesse mai posseduto ― sacrificio inevitabile perché si completasse la genesi del mostro che, da sempre, albergava nel suo corpo.

* * *

 

****

**#08**

**Kaname**

****

 

La prima volta che lo tenne in braccio, al riconoscimento ufficiale, gli ricordò certi suoi ritratti antichi.

Lo sguardo diretto, il visetto ovale e la presa imperiosa del piccolo pugno sui _volants_ della sua camicia erano gli stessi che pennelli spelati avevano tracciato, secoli prima, sulle tele di famiglia, guidati da mani ossequiose nei confronti del re e dell'erede al trono. Quel bambino avrebbe potuto essere _suo_ figlio. Non lo era — difficile scordarlo — ma nei pochi attimi in cui rimase solo con Juri, mentre lei lo cullava, quella sensazione surreale lo pervase.

La seconda volta, Kaname gli rammentò sua sorella. Quella curiosità innata, le buffe espressioni infantili erano ciò che era stata Juri prima di trasmutarsi in una donna irriconoscibile.

La terza volta gli rammentò Haruka.

Il fragile incanto cristallizzò e precipitò sul fondo della sua anima. I capelli del bambino erano meno ricci. Nel placido, gentile sguardo si personificavano i velenosi sentimentalismi di suo fratello minore, curati e cresciuti con amore; e Rido ne fu disgustato. Quello non era suo figlio. Non poteva più neanche fingerlo.

Giurò che l'avrebbe distrutto.

Il loro quarto incontro sarebbe stato anche l'ultimo.

* * *

 

****

**#09**

**Prendimi per mano**

****

 

E poi, un giorno avevano un altro figlio.

Ne divenne conscio per caso, come in sogno. Quale che fosse il motivo della sua lunga ignoranza (erano stati _così_ bravi?), non sprecò neanche un'ora per passare all'attacco. Era un doppio tradimento, un doppio voltafaccia…

Doppio…

_Doppio…_

Avrebbe spezzato anche la piccola. Quel proposito divenne un'ossessione, un chiodo fisso di cui era impossibile liberarsi. Bruciante persino quando, fisicamente, un cranio non l'aveva più.

Com'era? Non riusciva a vederla. Dov'era? Doveva alzarsi e uscire da quella cripta!

Il fuoco demoniaco tacque solo quando, anni dopo, finalmente la incontrò. Fu un brevissimo, illuminante attimo di silenzio.

Quella era Juri — Juri come la ricordava negli anni della giovinezza: sicura, combattiva, onesta nello sguardo e nei propositi; tornata dall'oltretomba per trascinarlo all'inferno.

E lui, dopo aver giocato un po' (estrema indulgenza di un condannato), spalancò le braccia e l'accolse, ultimo dei tre fratelli a morire.

 

**end**


End file.
